Receiver systems for electronic intelligence (ELINT) applications may sample and digitize a multiple-GHz analog signal via a photonic analog to digital converter (pADC), which samples the input signal via a highly stable optical pulse train generated by a mode-locked laser (MLL) or similar optical pulse source. pADC systems incorporating, for example, multi-dimensional quantization (MDQ) or multi-phase quantization (MPQ) may significantly enhance the dynamic range of the receiver system, both in terms of high effective number of bits (ENOB) and low distortion levels. However, nonlinear distortions may limit both the ENOB and the spurious free dynamic range (SPDR) of the receiver system.